Spongebob Squarepants
Spongebob Squarepants is a sea sponge that actually represents a kitchen sponge. He was created by Stephen Hillenburg and voiced by Tom Kenny. Description *'Address:' 124 Conch Street Bikini Bottom *'Height:' 4 inches *'Weight:' 1 ounce *'Occupations:' Fry Cook, Waiter, Manager, Jellyfishers Club Member, Goofy Goober, Hall Monitor, Lifeguard, Teacher, and the creater of the'' Pretty Patti'' es ''store. *'Friends:' Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Spat, Wormy, Chip, Penny, Used Napkin, Stick Buddy, Rock Buddy, Sink Buddy, Bubble Buddy, and sometimes Plankton. *'Enemies:' Plankton, Doodlebob, Flats the Flounder, Jack M. Crazyfish, the Alaskan Bull Worm, Bubble Bass, Dirty Bubble, ManRay, Cousin Blackjack, Udon, Dennis, The Moth, Reflecto, The Tickler, Lip Service, and Filthy Phil. *'Pets:' Gary, Lary, Jerry, Rex, No Name, Jelly, and Mystery. *'Main Weakness:' EDUCATIONAL TELEVISION *'Awards:' Hundreds of awards for being excellent in excellence, 74 of Mrs. Puff's special good noodle stars, and 27 Employee of the Month awards. The early years Baby Spongebob ''Main Article: Baby Spongebob. Spongebob as a child was very similar to his adult self. He wore make-up, he had his trademark shoes on most of the time, he could cook up patties as good as he normally could, he played with Pat, and he even wore a square diaper! It has been seen that Baby Spongebob wears a chef's hat with a pink heart when he cooks Krabby Patties. Beginning the series In the episode "Help Wanted" Spongebob joined the Krusty Krab and met his fellow employees, Squidward and Mr. Krabs. He fulfilled the task to collect a "Hydrodynamic Spatula with Port and Starboard Attachments and a Turbo-Drive" at the BaRG'N MaRT and saved the restraunt. As a reward, Mr. Krabs gave him the job. In "'Reef Blower", Spongebob reveals he owns a Reef Blower and he has a garage. In "Tea at' 'the Tree Dome" Spongebob meets Sandy Cheeks and discovers she breaths air. He also learns that he needs a water helmet in the tree dome. Later on, in "Bubblestand", Spongebob builds a stand that allows custimers to blow bubbles or take lessons for blowing great bubbles. Both are for 25 cents, and for some reason, Spongebob bends the Quarters with his buck teeth. Spongebob takes a fall in "Ripped Pants" by ripping his pants. He goes along with flow until he fakes a death in a surfing "accident". He wins back his buddies by starting a band with some other fish who think their losers, too! In "Jellyfishing" him and Patrick take Squidward jellyfishing in Spongebob's "Best Day Ever". He is seen being stung with Pat when Squidward releases the Jellyfish that he captured for him. Spongebob proves his rivalry with Plankton in "Plankton" when he took control of Spongebob's brain with a strange but simple device. Spongebob and Patrick get separated in "Naughty Nautical Neighbors" by Squidward in order to eat his cake in peace, resulting in explosion of his house. Spongebob fails the driving test in "Boating School" so he asks for Patrick's help. Pat sticks a walky talkey in his head to give him orders, but he once again fails, after learning that doing so was cheating. After the test, Spongebob must "do what he does in school" in "Pizza Delivery" with Squidward, due to a fish wanting a Krusty Krab Pizza. He and Squidward risk losing the pizza when they get stranded in the middle of nowhere, eat coral, get caught in a twister, and feed the customer. But in "Home Sweet Pineapple", Nemetodes eat his house which revealed to be replaced by a new seed. The episode introduced Spongebob's parents who offered Spongebob to stay with them. Spongebob and Patrick's favorite heros, Mermaidman and Barnacleboy, are retired at Shady Shoals in "Mermaindman and Barnacleboy" so the two return them to there work and "save the day". During the events of "Pickles" Spongebob cooks up a Krabby Patty for Bubble Bass but he tricks him by hiding the pickles under his tounge. The remainder of Season One Mrs. Puff is forced to give Spongebob the honor of Hall Moniter of the day in "Hall Moniter", but he takes his authourity much too seriously, teams up with Patrick, creates a car-wreck and break-in, and destroys the city. In the episode "Jellyfish Jam" Spongebob brings home a cute little stinger who he calls, Jelly. Jelly invites all the Jellyfish to big party, which in fact was so bad, it causes Squidward to give up his clarinet. Sandy builds a huge rocket in "Sandy's Rocket" that gets stolen by Spongebob and Patrick on accident. They figure their on the Moon when they crash-land back to Bikini Bottom and capture all the fish who live there including Sandy. In "Squeaky Boots" Mr. Krabs gives Spongebob these boots that Pearl didn't want... but eats them afterwards because they were noisy. Spongebob sells his things and leaves Bikini Bottom to go live with the Jellyfish in "Nature Pants". Later in the famous episode'' "Oppisite Day"'' Squidward tries to move, but Spongebob is so gullible he goes nuts. In "Culture Shock" he becomes largely famous and "F.U.N." Spongebob gains Plankton as an enemy and a friend. Spongebob buys a nifty pair of Anchor Arms in "Musclebob Buffpants" and lost the anchor toss so Sandy trained him to have big muscles. In "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost" he is tricked by Squidward making him serve him. In the next four episodes, "The Chaperone",'' "Employee of the Month",'' "Scaredy Pants", and'' "I was a Teenage Gary"'' Spongebob has some imbarrasing moments. He goes to the prom with Pearl, makes fun of Squidward, gets scared scaring people, and even turns into a snail. Spongebob's past and future relatives were revealed in'' "SB-129"'' when Squidward locks himself in the freezer avoiding Spongebob and Patrick, who wanted to go jellyfishing with him. Mr. Krabs fires Spongebob in the following episode,'' "Karate Choppers", because of his constant karate fighting and quick reflexes.hh Spongebob goes into other people's dreams in ''"Sleepy Time". But in "Suds" he gets sick and "Dr. Patrick" tries to cure him before Sandy takes him to a real doctor. During the events of "Valentine's Day" and "The Paper" ''Spongebob becomes willing to give and ready to help along with obtain Squidward's trademark tan brown-colored shirt with collar. He appears in "Arrgh!" as a main character. He introduces Mr. Krabs to a board game in which the players race to the X to unbury the plastic treasure. But Mr. K goes way too far and get a pirate ship and orders him and Patrick to be his loyal crew, and they actually find some gold, plus the real treasure chest owner. Spongebob gets lost once again in ''"Rock Bottom" ''when he and Pat get on the wrong bus. In "Texas" Spongebob prevents Sandy from leaving Bikini Bottom and in"Walking Small"'' is tricked by Plankton by driving every-one away from Goo Lagoon so Plankton could begin construction of the Chum Bucket Mega Bucket. Spongebob's favorite holiday was revealed in "Fools in April" when Squidward checks out his calender. But when King Neptune challenges him to a Patty-making competition in "Neptune's Spatula" he makes a Krabby Patty that tastes over 1,000 times better than King Netune's regular Patties. When Pat shows Spongebob the "Hook Museum" in "Hooky", he looses his pants and Patrick turns into Mayo. Plus, in "Mermaidman and Barnacleboy II" Spongebob reveals The Dirty Bubble was his favorite villain and wins the special Conch Shell mystery item.